Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for providing image contents, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing image contents for a character selected by a user.
Description of Related Art
As services of various kinds of image contents are provided through a display apparatus, a technology capable of selectively providing only image contents desired by a user has been developed. Typically, an on-demand type contents service technology for selectively providing image contents in which an actor or an actress desired by the user appears has been commercialized.
However, in order to provide a service further satisfying a user's demand, a technology of editing and displaying only an image in which a specific character desired by the user in single image contents appears has been demanded. Particularly, since a scene of the contents is configured in a context in which the user appreciates the contents, a method for providing an image based on the scene needs to be considered. That is, a technology for dividing the contents based on the scene and effectively providing an image for a character of the contents depending on the divided scenes has been demanded.